


Chances

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athelstan is a teacher, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Dates, First Meetings, Forgiveness, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ragnar is the father of one of his students, Second Chances, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar comes to see Bjorn's literature teacher after hours to talk about his son's failing grade but he has an ulterior motive, not that Athelstan's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a Chance

Athelstan sat tensely at his desk with piles of various sized papers and packages filling up the space around him. His usually sleek pony tail was frazzled around the edges and he was leaning his head on his hand glaring at all the work he still had to do, he thought becoming a teacher would give him more time to write and an income but with the massive stack of essays to grade, the quizzes to grade, the choir trip to arrange, and the reports that the principal wanted filled out by the next day, he was quickly beginning to realize that he had been horribly wrong. 

He took a small pile of papers off of the top and set them down in front of him, grabbing a red pen and sighing loudly. He was only about two essays done when the door to his classroom creaked open, he didn't bother to look up from the apparently pitiful paragraph that he was reading, judging by the way he slashed the pen through several parts of the writing, 

"Tutoring is in the morning, just before classes, I'll be here at six, bring your book." 

He blandly repeated, as if it were a sentence he said quite a lot,

"I didn't go to tutoring when I was IN school but if you insist, I could come by before my shift." 

Athelstan's eyes shot up at the smooth teasing voice, surprised that it wasn't just another middle schooled with nothing to do. The teacher's eyes widened as he saw the man standing just inside the classroom, a smirk and the most brilliant eyes he had ever seen. The man was tall and broad shouldered, his face was dirty and so were his arms save for the recently washed hands clasped in front, even the blond Mohawk which was braided to the back looked dusty. 

Athelstan cleared his throat, suddenly incredibly self conscience, the man chuckled at the teacher's reaction. The smaller man stood up from his desk, swiftly moving the clutter away in an attempt to make it disappear, 

"Oh! Um--", 

He laughed trying to break the ice even though it seemed this newcomer already had that covered. 

"My apologies, I thought--' 

He looked around apparently realizing how rude even the truthful answer would be before he succumbed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I thought you were one of my students." 

He finally admitted, looking away towards the window before turning back to the handsome man in his classroom. The man put his hand up reassuringly, 

"It's cool, I have a fourteen year old, I know what middle schoolers can be like, especially when there's a lot of them and they run out of food." 

Athelstan nodded, relieved before the stranger continued, 

"I'm Ragnar, Bjorn's father. I got an E-Mail saying I should come down here?" 

Athelstan's face lit up in instant recognition and he tapped his forehead obviously, 

"Yes! Sorry, Mr. Lothbrok, I completely forgot. I am completely swamped right now, my apologies, please come sit down."

Athelstan moved backwards, stumbling over his own feet as he pulled one of the desks out of the lineup and dragged to the front of his desk. He gestured to it apologetically, and then circled back, sitting on the edge of his seat. Out of habit he picked up a pencil and held it at the ready even though he didn't need it. 

Ragnar chuckled lightly and then plopped heavily into the small desk made for a middle schooler, the wood creaked underneath him but even with the impending breakage, the man stretched out his legs in front of him and leaned back, hands on the table, his thumbs twirling lightly between his hands. 

"So-" 

He began, putting his arms behind his head, 

"What is it you needed to speak to me about, Mr. Athelstan" 

Every word out of his mouth seemed coy and cocky but his smile was light and familiar even if the teacher was slightly taken aback by the man's demeanor. Most parents seemed stressed and tense whenever their child's teacher asked to talk, but Ragnar seemed almost carefree.

Athelstan stuttered for a moment and then cleared his throat, he would swear that Ragnar knew the effect that he was having on the unsuspecting educator. Athelstan leaned forward and thought about his words carefully, he never knew how a parent would react, 

"Well, I'm afraid that--- That Bjorn has been falling behind in my class.. A rather significant degree as well, I'm worried about his final grades."

Ragnar listened intently, nodding his head and looking over the contents on top of Athelstan's desk, he reached over and picked up a little portable stapler, snapping it around in his hands absently. 

"And what do you think-- The problem is? Mr. Athelstan?" 

The teacher didn't seem to have an immediate answer, he was flustered actually and he sat back in his chair, thinking it over quickly,

"Well, he does seem to goof off quite a lot in class and I know that a lot of students do that but he has seemed more distracted than usual and he hasn't been doing the curriculum-- And when he does, it's half done." 

Athelstan looked at the taller man expectantly, Ragnar nodded as before and popped the stapler back into it's original form.

"Goofing off?" 

"Yes, talking.. Texting.. Generally foolery.." 

Ragnar put his hand up in a moment of understanding, 

"Ah," 

He said, leaning over in the small desk which was struggling to carry his weight, 

"He got that from his mother, you know, the whole--" 

He made a random swirling gesture that didn't make any sense and Athelstan's eyes widened as he followed the man's unpredictable body language,

"I, on the other hand, was a perfect child in class, the teachers loved me." 

Athelstan looked at him blankly and slightly confused while Ragnar waited expectantly. After a few moments he laughed, putting a hand up to reassure the lost teacher in front of him.

"I'm joking, I'm joking-- I was terrible in class, I was suspended several times--" 

Athelstan exhaled and laughed stiffly, a blush making it's way up his face and he nodded in understanding, Ragnar nodded in return,

"So, anyway, what can I do to help you with him? He is a stubborn boy, that is for sure." 

Now they were back at Athelstan's level and he leaned forward, tapping his pen on the desk and thinking it through, making a point not to look directly into the man's freakishly bright eyes as it only seemed to make breathing harder, 

"He's a very intelligent young man, when he does his work I am often very impressed by his thought process, but he does seem angrier and more distracted of late..." 

Ragnar sighed, leaning his arms over the desk, looking at the teacher, suddenly grounded,

"Well, he just got on the football team ( just like his mother and I at his age).."   
Athelstan interjected,

"That could be something, a lot of students have difficulties balancing extracurricular activities and school work."

Ragnar shrugged even though Athelstan seemed happy they had an idea of what was going on with his student, 

"Perhaps, but he's been on teams and it hasn't affected his schoolwork... I wish I knew more but honestly, I've been working more shifts lately to get by since I got divorced and I'm afraid I don't know how he's struggling." 

Athelstan stared at him blankly, an eyebrow raised,

"Well, Um, divorce can be difficult for children to deal with--" 

"Yes but I would think it would be easier since I just divorced his step mother... I just got partial custody and I thought things were going well.."

"Oh?"

Ragnar had a far off look and Athelstan was legitimately wondering where he was getting at in this story, 

"Yeah, we had been getting closer, and he's been getting along with his half brothers very well--"

Athelstan didn't know why Ragnar was telling him this but he wanted to hear more, 

"How many children do you have, If I may ask, Mr. Lothbrock?" 

Ragnar sat straight up, his far off look vanished and his eyes were back to being bright and attentive, the way that they were when he had come in. 

"Call me Ragnar, I have five boys actually!" 

He seemed very proud and excited about that statement and Athelstan laughed at his enthusiasm.

"But enough about me--"

He continued slowly, etching every word into the air, 

"What about you, Mr. Athelstan?"

Athelstan sat back in his chair caught of guard, 

"Um.. But Bjorn--" 

Ragnar put up a nonchalant hand in front of the teacher's face, back to his old cheery self apparently, he sat up straighter in the chair, and Athelstan could feel his eyes on him intently, 

"He's fine, I'll talk to him. Like you said, Mr. Athelstan, he's a smart boy, he knows when he needs to do better. Now that we've cleared that up--"

He leaned forward suddenly, looking straight at the teacher, shifting in his seat in front of him, and now Athelstan knew for a fact the effect that he was having on him. Ragnar raised an eyebrow with that same shit eating grin that seemed always on his face and Athelstan couldn't help but lean forward as well, just a little closer to those hypnotizing eyes, Ragnar's voice was confident and smooth whenever he spoke, every word diliberate,

"Now, I have a rare opportunity this weekend, all of my children will be with their mothers' and I have the house to myself, would you like to take that opportunity with me?" 

He sat back in his seat, letting the teacher go over his offer. Athelstan's eyes were wide and he just really couldn't believe the words that had just came out of this man's mouth. Athelstan thought about if for a moment and whenever he spoke it was fragmented and flustered,

"You-- I mean.. That's very kind-- But you know you can't-- taking me out on a date will not get Bjorn an A-- I just--" 

He was interrupted by Ragnar's booming laugh, loud and all to forceful for the classroom as he doubled over in his chair in laughter. Athelstan looked around, legitimately wondering if anyone else heard the sound. However, he couldn't help but laugh along, the sound was so incredibly infectious. 

Eventually though, Ragnar stopped, wiping tears out of his eyes and leaning forward on the little desk. At this point even the teacher was grinning slightly, the blush getting steadily redder on his face and around his ears. Ragnar spoke through small chuckles, 

"I don't think that you're understanding what I'm saying, that is my fault though." 

He thought hard for a moment, his bright eyes glazing over, 

"My ex-wife told me about you and she has never wronged me before so I thought 'Why not?', this has very little to do with my son's grade."

Athelstan looked at him curiously, crossing his legs and bouncing in his seat slightly, 

"Your-- Your ex wife?"

Ragnar nodded quickly, 

"Yes, Lagertha, she's the women's studies teacher here."

Recognition flashed over the teacher's face and he leaned back with a suddenly informed "Oh..", then he nodded to himself, 

"That makes sense.." 

Ragnar silently agreed and then he stood up, making the teacher jump slightly in his seat, looking up at the taller man with wide eyes. 

"So what do you say? Saturday night?"

Athelstan didn't respond, thinking it over silently and glancing out the window, Ragnar leaned smoothly on his desk, arms crossed loosely, watching him carefully,

"I know this is unusual, and I apologize but I've found that life is about taking chances, so what do you say, professor? Would you be willing to take a chance on me? God, knows you look like you need it." 

He grinned but even his cool exterior seemed to be cracking as the man sitting down continued to look away, Ragnar looked like he was about to give up when Athelstan looked up, his face much more confident. 

"Okay."

Ragnar looked at him, surprised,

"Saturday night?"

Ragnar nodded quickly, back to his old self 

"Yes, is five good?" 

"Five is perfect, I'll see you then professor."

The man winked and then backed out of the room with a triumphant grin, practically skipping through the door. The teacher at the desk exhaled loudly once he was gone, he laid his head in his hands, a smile that probably wasn't going to go away, on his face as he shook his head, thinking about what just happened. He let his head fall onto the essay pile with a shocked laugh, he was definitely not going to get his work done tonight and he didn't seem to care.


	2. More Than expectations but Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan has the night of his life, even if it wasn't what he expected. Also Ragnar is a terrible driver.

Athelstan generally considered himself a professional man who was good at keeping his personal and work life separate but as Friday drawled on with several mocking remarks of "Ooh do you have a date Mr. Athelstan?" and the whispering "Looks like someone's getting laid finally" that he got from students throughout the day made him think that maybe he hadn't much of a personal life to begin with. Even Lagertha seemed to be paying more attention to him and he swore that he saw her smirk several times in the lunch line. 

Yes, he was nervous and excited but he still had a job to do, even if his situation was apparently completely see through just by his face and mannerisms on Friday, even the lunch lady with "Well, you look extra cheery today, Athelstan, you look great." He should never try to be an actor, he resolved. 

And now as he parked just outside the middle class house just on the outskirts of town, he exhaled slowly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he had changed his mind at least three times on the drive over and he had seriously thought about cancelling. Too late now though, he spotted Lagertha near the door, her arms crossed and impatient as she glanced into the house. A moment later Bjorn skipped out of the door, he hugged his mother and sprinted to the economic vehicle parked a few feet away. 

Athelstan tensed up, he hadn't expected to see Lagertha here or Bjorn and as he got out of the car, toting his customary school bag he got a definite glare from the kid. Bjorn gave him a suspicious glare and got into the passenger side of the car. Lagertha, smiled as she noticed Athelstan standing outside his car rigidly, she didn't say anything but winked at him as she got into her car and turned the engine on, driving away at a speed that could not have been entirely lawful. 

Athelstan made his way up the drive to the house, he was slightly disappointed (Not to mention surprised) when Ragnar exited the house, with a careless slam of the door, locking it behind him, he had been actually pretty curious as to what this family's house looked like on the inside. 

"You made it! And right on time, 5 O' Clock on the dot! I'm not surprised though, Bjorn always said you were a stickler for being on time." 

Athelstan stopped in the drive, he was getting the impression that Ragnar knew a lot more about him than he did Ragnar. Despite the Mohawk, Ragnar managed to clean up very nicely in casual dress attire and that blinding smile that stopped Athelstan in his tracks as Ragnar embraced him before he even knew what was happening, Athelstan laughed, 

"I suppose I am. Where are we going tonight? If I may ask, you were rather vague on the phone."

Ragnar shrugged, immediately guiding the teacher to the garage as if he were in a hurry, the shorter man followed curiously. 

"I have no idea but where ever it is, I promise it'll be fun." 

Athelstan chuckled and shook his head , what in the world was he getting into here? The garage door opened revealing an uncharacteristically nice car, a dark blue sports car with an obviously recent paint job. Ragnar spread his arms proudly towards the vehicle with a grin, Athelstan huffed and nodded in agreement to Ragnar's pride, he walked along the side looking at the details within the metal. 

"I refurnished her myself." 

Ragnar patted the car tenderly, glancing between the machine and the teacher currently inspecting the car. 

"It's beautiful.." 

Athelstan ran a cautious finger over the roof, nodding lightly to himself. Ragnar laughed, patting the car roughly and opening the door with an excited cheer. 

"You should hear how she runs; Come on in!"

He didn't wait for Athelstan to open the door and instead reached over from the inside, popping the door open and watching the shorter man expectantly. Athelstan slid in, setting the school bag on his lap and taking in the interior of the car. 

"Is this a hobby of yours?" 

Ragnar turned the key and the engine came to life, 

"Yeah, it's a work in progress. it's a job just keeping the kids off of it! But worth it, I think." 

Ragnar looked over at Athelstan with a grin, 

"What are your hobbies, Mr. Athelstan." 

He said in a mocking tone that was more flirty than rude, he revved the engine for a moment before shooting backwards without warning and causing the teacher to clutch his back an involuntary yelp caught in his throat and he tensed back into his seat. Why was he doing this again? 

"Uh-- Writing-- I write and you know, some art--Generally." 

He stuttered lightly while Ragnar listened intently and nodded when he finished, they were now driving very fast towards town, 

"That makes sense, you look like an artist." 

Ragnar finally put his eyes on the road and the teacher breathed a sigh of relief and for a brief moment they were silent, Athelstan contemplating why he felt actually quite safe even though he was pretty sure Ragnar had just broken at least three laws in the short time driving. 

The teacher took his eyes away from the road, shifting so that he was looking at the taller man. His hands were still clutching the bag when he realized that Ragnar was just waiting for him to speak. 

"Why did you ask me out?" 

He asked blatantly, watching the driver curiously with a question that he truly didn't understand. Ragnar's eyes fell back on him, piercing and gentle, 

"Why did you say yes?" 

Athelstan shrugged, 

"Good point." 

They were silent for another moment as Athelstan forgot about the drive,

"I'm not asked out much." 

He admitted. Ragnar chuckled lightly, looking back at the teacher, 

"I find that hard to believe--" 

He reached a hand away from the steering wheel just to make a point of pushing a piece of hair back away from the teacher's eyes. 

"Perhaps most are just to afraid to man up and ask you on a date?" 

Athelstan rolled his eyes with a laugh, 

"Aren't you charming." 

Athelstan's voice was more confident than it had been before, and Ragnar laughed, tapping on the steering wheel in an excited and up tempo beat. Athelstan completely missed that they had just run two stop signs. 

"I am charming, maybe that's why you said yes." 

Athelstan chuckled, and glanced back out the window as his face blushed brightly, 

"Maybe it is.." 

He said more to himself than Ragnar as the world rushed by, Ragnar nudged his arm playfully and Athelstan looked back at the cheeky driver, 

"See we're already figuring things out together." 

They shared a look as Athelstan tried without luck to hide the stupid grin on his faceRagnar's eyes moved calmly over the road which didn't seem to have any effect at all on his spastic driving style, however, Athelstan was already getting used to the speed and the sharp turns, distracted by the man next to him. 

"You still haven't told me where we're going." 

Ragnar didn't seem that concerned, 

"Well, I have a place in mind; I think you'll like it--" 

Then he added with a wink, 

"And it might be good for you." 

Uh oh, that didn't sound good, Athelstan swallowed hard and glanced back out the window a mixture of excitement and nerves because the man was just being way to vague for this to be good. If it had been anyone else, Athelstan may have already asked to be let out. However the prospect of doing anything with this blue eyed Viking was making him braver than usual. 

"Is that alright with you?" 

Ragnar asked with somewhat legitimate concern on his face, luckily the road was not that busy since his eyes trailed over the teacher and not the-- 

"Red light!" 

Ragnar's head went quickly back to the road, stopping just an inch in front of the line making the both of them fall forward suddenly. Athelstan sighed loudly, letting the breath out that he hadn't known he was holding. Ragnar patted his arm, 

"Good eyes." 

Athelstan laughed lightly, nervously, he nodded his head, trying to relax back into his seat as the light went green and the car sped off again. Ragnar was still watching him curiously, 

"Because you could choose if you want." 

Athelstan's brow furrowed, 

"Sorry?" 

"The place for tonight, I don't want to come off too-- Too pushy." 

Athelstan remembered the conversation that they were having before they almost possibly died from Ragnar's driving, he nodded quickly, 

"Oh! Oh yeah, no it's fine; I trust you." 

Ragnar laughed at this, 

"You trust me? I'm flattered." 

Athelstan smiled, with a shrug 

"Weelll... Dog!" 

Ragnar swerved, barely looking at the road, his eyes still mostly on Athelstan, but he missed the animal in the road nonetheless, easing back into the proper lane. The teacher sighed, Ragnar wasn't phased, in fact he chuckled apologetically, 

"We're almost there." 

Ragnar looked around at their surroundings just going into town, the lights becoming brighter and brighter with more store lights and ads. Athelstan kept his eyes on Ragnar as they took a few more turns, the taller man actually paying attention to his surroundings for once and for a moment Athelstan didn't care where they were going as reflections bounced off the other man's piercing blue eyes. 

"What do you think?" 

Athelstan jumped, looking around as Ragnar made a wide turn into the parking lot of what looked like a divey bar. The parking lot was lit up quite well with--

"A gay bar?" 

Athelstan started laughing at the rainbow lights in the front, small and out of the way of the rest of the town. Ragnar grinned next to him, 

"Hey, it's small, quiet, and I know the bartender."

Athelstan caved, it could have been a lot worse he guessed but he kept an attentive eye on the bar as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Ragnar grinned over the top of the vehicle at him and he huffed out an embarrassed laugh, he was giving this guy way to much power. 

Ragnar gestured to the building and Athelstan followed his hand, they met in front of the car and headed to the bar, Ragnar opened the door with a smirk and Athelstan moved past him into the dimly lit area, Athelstan took a moment to inspect the area. Ragnar was right, it was actually a charming place and it looked relatively clean even though it didn't seem to be a popular hang out, Athelstan was grateful for that. 

"Come on, I'll let you meet the owner." 

Ragnar placed a gentle hand on the small of the teachers back and led him to the bar, tapping the counter a few times until a man quite literally popped out from underneath the counter, 

"Welcome friends, to--" 

He hiccupped, 

"My bar!" 

He stated with a trained voice and droopy eyes with his arms out wide and welcoming. He was a tall and gangly man, with thick eyeliner and mussed up hair, not to mention wide eyes that made him look slightly unnerving. He looked around, registering the people around him, the other patrons all looked up from their conversations with a quick chuckle. 

"Oh, Ragnar, it's just you-- Don't sneak up on me like that." 

His words bled into each other as he dropped lazily to the counter with a teasing smile at the dates. Ragnar leaned over the counter as well with a smirk and bright eyes, his hand still on Athelstan's back. 

"Sleeping on the job again?" 

He wagged his finger and tisked a few times, the bartender chuckled, 

"Well, what can you do? Fucking employees don't do their jobs-- Anyway, it's been a while since you've been around, especially with--" 

He gestured suspiciously to the wide eyed teacher, 

"Someone.." 

Ragnar smiled and stood back up, hand moving up Athelstan's back to his shoulders, he pulled him in playfully, 

"Yes, Floki this is my date for tonight Athelstan. And Athelstan, this is Floki, my old friend." 

Floki leaned over the counter, his long torso almost to the end of the bar, he watched Athelstan suspiciously, an eyebrow up, looking the shorter man up and down. Athelstan, who had originally smiled at the introduction, backed away at the invasion of personal space. 

"Hhhmmmm.. He's not really your type, Ragnar--- Don't you usually go more for the killing type?" 

His words drawled as he spoke, looking critically at the teacher. Ragnar rolled his eyes, leaning an arm on the counter, 

"My type is whoever I find hot, Floki, you should know that by now. We're going to get a table, can you get us my usual?" 

Floki backed off, saluting dramatically,

"You got it!" 

He practically shouted before jumping away to the back, Ragnar turned with Athelstan to inspect the tables and they headed for a corner table, Ragnar's hand still resting on the shorter man's back. Ragnar leaned over and whispered apologetically, 

"Forgive my friend, he's a bit--" 

He made a screwing motion with his hand to his head, 

"I can see that." 

They both sat down, Athelstan still looking around at the surroundings while Ragnar grabbed a napkin and balled it up absently. In all truth it was sort of an awkward moment, their eyes met every now and again, both of them looking away quickly. Athelstan kicked himself, he should have picked out some sort of topic to start the conversation with, so he was grateful (surprisingly) when Floki appeared, two drinks in hand. 

 

Ragnar thanked his friend and then slid a drink over to the teacher who took it hesitantly, he was expecting a beer or something, not this extremely alcoholic drink. He looked up at Ragnar skeptically, 

 

"Is that okay?" 

 

Ragnar gestured to the drink in Athelstan's hand as he took a large swig of his own drink, Athelstan chuckled, 

 

"It's just-- I haven't drank anything heavier than beer since college--" 

 

Ragnar leaned forward and laughed quickly, smiling amused at the teacher who still had not taken even a sip of his own beverage while Ragnar was nearly halfway through. 

 

"Then this'll be good for you, you should let loose sometime. Might as well be now." 

 

Athelstan shook his head, tapping the table with a little authority, 

 

"No, I'm a high school teacher, I don't get drunk." 

 

He laughed, almost humorlessly as Ragnar listened intently, 

 

"We're a boring breed like that-- At least I am anyway-- You know, do your job, then you go home and do more of your job, eat, then finish the day off by falling asleep on the couch watching animal planet-- Waiting for the weekend for some reason--" 

 

Athelstan got caught up in his own words, staring blankly at the tabletop with the untouched beverage in his hand, even Ragnar kept quiet, watching him intently and taking a break from the large glass that was almost empty. 

 

Even as he stopped talking his eyes remain fixed on a specific bump in the table, looking somewhat lost. Ragnar, slowly, brought a hand up to put it on the back of the teacher's hand holding the drink. He led the hand and beverage calmly to the side of Athelstan's face, making the smaller man giggle slightly and look up. 

 

"Perhaps you're right-- Just sometimes though-- Don't get used to this-" 

 

He took a deep breath and took a large drink, gulping the alcoholic beverage down and barely tasting it. He let it dropped and he coughed, laughing as it burned down his throat. Ragnar cackled, took a sip of his own and then swiftly moved to the seat next to the teacher, patting him on the back as he recovered. Athelstan laughed, 

 

"This is a terrible idea." 

 

Ragnar reclined in his seat and continued to rub Athelstan's upper back with one hand, the other waving Floki over for more drinks, 

 

"I think you mean 'Amazing idea'" 

 

Athelstan chuckled and shook his head but brought the glass up to his lips and took another sip of the heavy beverage. A few minutes later he was almost to the bottom of the glass and he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol as he leaned back to look at Ragnar he realized absently that the other man had finished his drink but was now drinking what looked like a soda of some kind. 

 

By the time he looked back at his own hand he had another glass of the same liquid; he shrugged it off and took another drink, his attentions getting blurrier and more focused on the attractive man next to him (Whom he noticed still had his hand on his back) 

 

"Thank you--" 

 

He rolled his head back loosely with a smile, 

 

"For this-- You--" 

 

He paused and looked the taller man up and down with unfocused eyes, 

 

"Are really attractive and I don't know what's happening but I quite like it, Ragnar Lothbrock, even if you are a terrible driver." 

 

He added drinking more and making the taller man laugh and lean forward next to the drunk teacher, 

 

" I like it too, but don't thank me, thank Lagertha, she's the one who told me that I needed to meet you- She saw something in you and so do I, teacher." 

 

Athelstan barely heard him but giggled lightly, he was beginning to point at nothing every time he spoke, 

 

"Your ex-wife terrifies me-" 

 

Ragnar laughed and held up his glass, 

 

"You and me both, man! Cheers to that!" 

 

They clapped glasses and both took big gulps afterwards even though Ragnar still wasn't drinking anything alcoholic so he really had an unfair advantage since Athelstan wasn't handling his liquor very well. 

 

Pretty soon everything became a blur to the teacher, he vaguely remembered talking about future plans, his novel, Ragnar's family and job. He was having a great time and so was Ragnar as they laughed loudly and talking quickly, Athelstan having no inhibitions. 

 

The last thing that the teacher remembered was climbing onto Ragnar's lap and kissing him, after that everything went black. He woke up the next morning in a panic, sitting up way to quickly as the massive head ache hit him like a truck. 

 

He looked around and sighed, relieved as he realized that he was in his own bedroom in the clothes that he was wearing the night before. He laid back with a loud, regretting groan trying to piece together what had happened the night before without much success with the pounding in his head. 

 

There was a bottle of water and four Advil on his bedside table, he grabbed them and swallowed them, falling back into bed and throwing the blankets back over his head in an attempt to drown out the light coming from his bed room. 

 

He woke up a few hours later, everything hurting much less and things much clearer than they had been the first time. Once he had gone through his morning routine at 12 in the afternoon, he realized that his work bag was nowhere to be found and he sighed as he realized where it was and a few minutes later he was sitting on his bed, cellphone in hand. 

 

It rang twice and he smiled at the cheery voice that picked up on the other end, 

 

"You're awake! Sleepy head." 

 

"Yes. Thank you for the water and painkillers, they came in handy for the AWFUL hangover I had this morning which I assume you didn't have since I was the only one getting wasted." 

 

He heard a chuckle on the other end, 

 

"Well one of us had to drive home." 

 

Athelstan settled on the bed, 

 

"How did you find my house, by the way?" 

 

"You told me where it was, among other things--" 

 

He added the last part suggestively and the Athelstan groaned, rubbing his face and blushing even though he was alone in the room. 

 

"Oh god, Sorry about that." 

 

"Don't be, by the way, I don't think that it was lame that you and your sister went to prom together, I think that was sweet." 

 

Athelstan groaned louder and rolled over sideways on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as Ragnar laughed evilly on the other end. 

 

"Can we forget any of that ever happened?" 

 

"You can, but I won't, especially not the last bit--" 

 

Athelstan's eyes shot open and he held his breath, popping back up into a sitting position, 

 

"Yes, anyway, did I leave my bag in your car? The one I need for work?" 

 

He heard shuffling on the other end, 

 

"Yeah, I forgot to give it back to you last night. Do you want to come back to get it." 

 

Athelstan heard the teasing tone in the other man's voice and he shook his head disbelievingly, 

 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" 

 

"We will never know." 

 

Athelstan grinned dumbly near the cell phone, he sighed 

 

"I'll be over in a couple of hours." 

 

He admitted, and he could practically hear Ragnar's shit eating grin on the other end as he agreed and then said good bye. Athelstan ended the call and pressed his head on the phone, the lingering effects of the hangover apparent but as he got off the bed, he had a smile on his face as he wondered just what the hell he was getting himself into this time.


	3. Chances Roll Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar does something stupid and he has to deal with the consequences in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this took so long to update! Please forgive me!?

Athelstan stood in front of his bedroom mirror almost two months later after his first date with Ragnar Lothbrok. Dating Ragnar was every much as daring and exciting as he had envisioned, when he had just met the muscle bound man who resembled a Viking more than he did a construction worker. He was looking forward to another date night. 

His students had noticed the considerable change in him apparently and they were seriously enjoying his new attitude towards his class and just as a bonus he was seriously enjoying not being alone. And eventually he even got used to the student's teasing, although many of the girls just thought it was adorable and constantly asked him when Ragnar was going to stop by; he told them to focus on their work. 

It worked surprisingly well, his and Ragnar's relationship; They just understood each other for no reason in particular. Athelstan, buttoned the top of his shirt with a quick smile, he felt like a different person at the moment and he was looking forward to this night. He always was when it came to Ragnar.

They made a deal that Athelstan would do the driving from then on, it was a better system, Ragnar got to tease and play around in the car and Athelstan wasn't worried for his life. Athelstan would have to confess a fear in being with Ragnar, the constant change and excitement that this man just attracted in his life was terrifying but ultimately, became one of the biggest reasons that Athelstan never wanted to leave. 

Athelstan found himself smiling like an idiot as he drove through the track he had already gotten so accustomed to driving, almost on autopilot. He really did hate this on some level and yet thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. 

Athelstan's face dropped as he turned into the driveway, turning sharply to avoid the green Suv parked catawampus in the middle of the drive. It wasn't a vehicle that he recognized and he didn't see any of the children in the yard. He parked the car and sat there for a few moments fretting over the out of place Suv before he got out of the car, shutting the door quietly. 

The door to the big house was open, it wasn't incredibly surprising given how nice of day it was, and despite how uncomfortable he was he pushed the door and slid in. He had never been any farther than the foyer in Ragnar's house since they had been having date nights even when Ragnar had the kids and neither of the men wanted to have that conversation with them. 

He stopped short as he heard voices just inside the living room, eavesdropping wasn't in his plan for today so he walked forward to the sound. One of the voices was definitely Ragnar's and the other he didn't recognize but it was a woman's so he assumed that it was Ragnar's ex-wife. 

He quietly turned the corner, feeling incredibly guilty for sneaking around in the other man's house, and as he saw Ragnar's form in the next room he raised a hand to get his attention, his palm dropped mid air, inspecting what he was seeing. 

Just at the end of the hall Ragnar was standing tall in front of an incredibly tall and gorgeous (Seriously, was she a supermodel?) woman, with a long neck and flowing hair; her clothes were expensive and had piercing eyes. 

Eyes that were focused on the man n front of her, his lips on hers as they kissed sweetly, their lips moving past each other in practiced movements. Ragnar's eyes were closed as Aslaug brought a hand up to his neck, pulling him in closer. 

Athelstan looked down, a blank and sad expression over his features, he watched the floor for a few moments with his hand dropped to his side. He took a quick glance at the two at the end of the hallway and turned away with low shoulders and a blank face. He made his way back the way he came, through the open door and back to his car. 

Athelstan took a quick glance at the house and then turned on the car, driving out of there with a screech of his tires and sprint back to the road, the same dull expression on his face. He was already on the main road when his phone blooped next to him. He gave the device a side glance but gave it no more attention. 

By the time he pulled into his garage his phone had blooped several more times, each text he ignored and when he received a call he swiped it away without a second glance. As the garage door closed he sighed, clicking the seatbelt off and resting his forehead on the wheel with eyes fixed on the floor of the car. He stayed there for a few minutes until his phone rang loudly making him jump, he grabbed it. The picture of Ragnar was on the screen, laughing from their second date. 

Athelstan turned the ringer off and clicked the 'messages' tab with the red bubble above it showing a bright "10" above it. He sighed and hit it, grazing over the multiple bubbles from Ragnar-- 

**"Athelstan, please come back. We need to talk."**

**"I don't know what you saw but it's not what you think."**

**"Athelstan I'm sorry."**

**"Please call me"**

**"Aslaug was just here to talk to me about my son, nothing happened."**

**"Okay.. Call me when you get home?"**

**"Are you okay? Call me?"**

He sighed, contemplating what he should do with the pleadings. But he had been here before and he turned off the phone, sliding it into his pocket and getting out of his car. 

He dropped the device on the table, glaring at it for a moment before grabbing it and turning it back on, he typed angrily on the keyboard to Ragnar, 

**"I got home safely."**

Then he turned the volume off and collapsed on his bed, his face was still blank as he shoved his face in the pillow and tried to get to sleep. When that didn't work he went to his desk and started grading papers, eyes constantly glancing out the window to see if Ragnar's car was going to pull up. It didn't and he took a sleeping pill and fell asleep. 

He woke up with a jolt, three consecutive bangs on his door, loud enough to echo through the house. He groaned and rolled out of the bed and pulled on a robe, rubbing his eyes mumbling "I'm coming." a few times for no one. 

He squinted at the phone as he passed the table and he remembered everything the day before, he scowled but jogged to the door and flung it open, the light hitting his face making him cringe. 

"What?", he asked sharply, his face fell as he saw Ragnar standing sheepishly on the doormat. 

Ragnar's face was twisted in concern, "Morning.. I thought-- I thought maybe we could talk." He looked over the shorter man, messy hair and a robe, "Sorry if I woke you." 

Athelstan pulled a hand through his hair and leaned defensively on the doorframe, "Yes, I was quite enjoying not being conscience." he said, bitterly and Ragnar seemed to cringe slightly. 

"Sorry--", he repeated "Can we talk?" 

Athelstan made a gesture of disinterest, "Talk all you like." 

Ragnar glanced around uncomfortably and sighed but continued anyway, "I cannot imagine how betrayed you feel but Aslaug came over yesterday to talk to me about our son's wheelchair--" 

"Oh an how did that talk go?" Athelstan interjected rhetorically, "I am glad you're getting along better-- With the divorce and everything." 

Ragnar lowered his head and then tried again, the same pained expression over his features as he spoke, "Yes, we kissed but I can assure you that it was nothing more than habit-- I should have stopped. I know and I know that that doesn't make it any better-- He paused waiting for Athelstan to say something, he didn't. 

"I am so so sorry and I am begging for your forgiveness." He stopped, watching the blank expression on Athelstan's face, waiting for a response and again the shorter man remained silent. 

"Please tell me what you're thinking." 

Athelstan shifted to the other foot and crossed his arms, shaking his head sadly, "I accept your apology but that doesn't change anything. I do care about you, Ragnar, but I can't do this and I think you know that." 

Ragnar hesitated, shifting uncomfortably, his eyes darting around desperately, "What can't you do?" 

"This.", Athelstan gestured between the two of them, "We're very different you and I." 

Ragnar leaned forward slightly, "Yes, we are. We're polar opposites and it's amazing, we compliment each other. Athelstan, being with you is so easy, it's as easy and natural as breathing." 

Athelstan tightened his arms around himself, "I agree--" His voice broke, "But I'm angry--" He took a deep almost shuddering breath, "And I'm humiliated.. and hurt-- Please leave me alone, Ragnar." 

Ragnar nodded, looking away and blinking tears out of his eyes, "I will leave you alone-- I am sorry--" He bowed his head and took a few steps backwards, taking one final glance at the man in the doorway and then he turned around solemnly, walking back to his car. 

Athelstan shut the door, he leaned on it for a few moments breathing hard and then he walked back into the kitchen. He picked up the phone from the table and looked at the messages, there was one from last night after he had texted, it simply said, 

**"Thank you."**

He set it down and dropped his head into his hand with a loud sigh. 

. 

. 

. 

Athelstan stayed in the rest of the weekend and even as he taught his classes on Monday he really just wanted to go home. It was the last class of the day and he was drawling through the significance of Anglo-Saxon literature, he wasn't really invested in the lesson and neither were the students. 

He stood up to list some of the prominent works, reminding his students that they needed to write this list down if they were to pass the next exam, he saw a couple of students pull out a pencil and place it lazily on the paper. He began to list the important works that he knew from the top of his head. 

A flash of red out of the corner of his eye made him glance over to the door, he had to take a second look and he paused whatever he was writing on the board. Ragnar was peering through the small glass window in his door, watching him with blue intent eyes. 

Once the blond realized that Athelstan saw him he back away and held up a bouquet of roses, pointing at them proudly and gesturing for him to come out into the hallway. Athelstan mouthed the word "No" clearly at the window, shaking his head at the other man's suggestions. 

He looked around, suddenly remembering the classroom full of students, they were all attentive now, even the ones that had their heads on the desks had woken up and were now invested in what Athelstan was doing. Ragnar put his hands up in a pleading motion, blatantly pouting with the roses in his hand. 

"No-" he said aloud this time waving the other man away, "No- I'm not- Ra-" He sighed, looking back at his students "Excuse me, children." he gave in and stomped out the door. 

He waited for the door to completely shut behind him before he spoke again, "Ragnar, what the hell are you doing here?" he inquired angrily, 

Ragnar held up the roses, still pouting, "I thought I'd surprise you." 

Athelstan wasn't convinced, "Ragnar, I'm working--" He glanced into the classroom, holding the door shut with one hand. 

"I know, I do, and I know that you wanted me to leave you alone and if you tell me again, I will never bother again, I promise. I just needed one last try, I couldn't let you go without some kind of fight." Ragnar waited for a response, still holding the flowers out like a white flag. 

Athelstan took the flowers reluctantly, "Okay, fine, what is it?" 

"Okay!" Ragnar jumped up with a fighting grin on his face, "Athelstan, I love you--" He paused and the shorter man's eyes went wide for a moment before he continued. 

"But what I did was unforgivable, and I don't expect you to just let it go, I know I wouldn't... I don't know exactly how you feel about this--" He gestured between them, "But if you feel there's something here, perhaps we could try again? I understand if you don't want to-" 

Athelstan sighed, never taking his eyes off of the taller man while he spoke, then he opened the door quickly "Stay in your seats!" 

He closed it again, looking back at Ragnar, "You know I want to; Give this another shot, I mean because I adore you, you and your bloody eyes--" He waved the roses in front of Ragnar's face "And your horrible driving skills.. You were right-- Being with you is as easy as breathing and as potent as adrenaline... I just couldn't believe that you could--Would-- Do that to me.." 

Ragnar's voice lowered almost to a whisper, "I am sorry." 

Athelstan picked at the roses, shifting them around absently until he looked up at Ragnar, a new fire in his eyes, "Don't ever do that to me again." It was a full on command and Ragnar straightened up in front of him, taken aback by the menacing tone in the shorter man's voice. 

"As long as I live..." Ragnar said in the same low whisper. 

Athelstan nodded affirmatively, still picking at the flowers. He opened the door behind him again, "In your seats!" 

Ragnar chuckled and they were silent for a few moments, the voices coming from the classroom was getting louder every second they were alone. 

"Thank you.." 

Athelstan nodded again, "Now, are you going to kiss me or what? I still don't remember our first kiss since you got me so bloody drunk that night." 

Ragnar smiled, his eyes flashing a brilliant shade of blue, "My bad, let me show you, then." He said in the same charming tone that hooked Athelstan the first time.

He leaned forward and Athelstan closed his eyes, however Ragnar moved past his face, leaning over him and opening the door where the students were conversing loudly,"Children, I'm about to smooch your teacher, be quiet or you'll ruin the moment!" 

Athelstan's eyes shot open, "Oh my God!" 

He didn't have any more time to react as Ragnar grabbed him and kissed him, bringing him closer. He sighed into the kiss and then groaned as he heard the distinctive sound of footsteps crowding behind the door, a blush ran up the shorter man's face. 

He pulled away, shaking his head lightly, "You're unbelievable." 

Ragnar grinned, "I know." 

Then he kissed him again, as the students cheered, some genuine, some ironic, in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the titles for the story from the song "Chances" by Five for Fighting :D


End file.
